


YOUNG  AVENGERS ON THE HELLMOUTH

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: Btvs/Young Avengers YAHF themed HalloweenIt's Halloween and the Scooby's are forced to take little kid's trick or treating.





	YOUNG  AVENGERS ON THE HELLMOUTH

I've seen a lot of fics with Xander and the Avengers but never one with the Young Avengers so I thought to make this challenge in the Hope's someone will be inspired.

Xander is tired of feeling powerless compared to Buffy and Willow so he decides to go dressed as someone powerful and finds the young Avengers costumes and after reading their character bio's pick's wiccan and as he was going to pay runs into Cordelia it seems that party town lost her costume and he convinces her to go as Hawk eye.

MUST HAVES

Xander- wiccan  
Cordelia- Hawk eye  
Slash- Xander paired with who goes as hulking  
Bashing- I like Buffy and Willow bashing for some reason  
Billy/wiccan remembers the switch and finds a way to talk to Xander in order to help him control his powers.

This is a story idea/challenge that I hope someone will be inspired to write it


End file.
